


A Different Day

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day has become the same for Aaron but one morning a certain man changes his whole day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, I finally wrote something that I can upload! This isn't not my best piece of writing but after everything that has happened on Emmerdale in the past few weeks, I finally got some motivation! 
> 
> *TW: This pieces contains mentions of Aaron's self-destruction and while his father's rape isn't clearly mentioned, the story is based around the aftermath of Aaron's confession. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this & take care :)

Aaron sat on the edge of the large bed with nothing but a black t-shirt covering his upper body and the corner of a wooly blanket over his thighs. He ran his hand down over his tired face and blinked opened his eyes a few times to adjust to the bright beam of light which shone on his face, through the half-opened curtains.

He yawned quietly, reaching for the white smartphone, which wasn’t his and clicked the home button at the bottom of the phone. He squinted as the bright screen lit up to read 6:45am. Aaron's stomach sank when he knew he had only 45 minutes to get ready and eat before facing another long, tiring day.

Over the past two months, everyday had become the same for Aaron and it brought him down a lot.

He had to face a sympathetic Adam at the scrap yard everyday who just gave him easier work to do and told him he is there if he wants to talk, he had to face Victoria's sad puppy eyes at the pub and feel her small squeeze to his arm in comfort every day.

He had to face his mum's millions of questions of how he was feeling every day since he told her and he also had to face the sympathy of his family every day since Cain told them.

The worst part of the day was that he had to face changing his clothes everyday and seeing those horrible scars down along his chest and the large one on his arm and reminding him of everything bad in his life.

There wasn't a day yet where Aaron didn't cry and there wasn't a day yet either where he smiled or felt content throughout the whole day.

Sometimes, Aaron wished he never told no-one anything.

He should have just packed his bags and ran but it would have been very selfish and Aaron wasn't like that anymore. He had found a life back home at Emmerdale and he wasn't going to live a life on the run again, looking over his shoulder every day.

He placed down the phone on the side locker and rubbed his knuckles into his tired eyes again to wake him up more. He saw a glimpse of the angry, red scar on his left arm. He chooses today; to ignore the pain he felt when he first took the penknife to the soft flesh.

Even after 4 months of stopping his self-destruction, Aaron would never stop thinking of the pain he felt.

Sometimes it was good pain and other times, it was a horrible pain.

He hoped and wished all that awful part of his life would just disappear but it won't and never will. He had to deal with it like everyone else in the village that had to deal with their own issues.

He loved his family and friends and their support was unbelievable but Aaron wanted to move on. He wants to live his life the best he could again and never think about that part of his life where he is being reminded of it every day.

He jumped slightly at the sudden touch of a warm hand on his lower waist, under his t-shirt. He heard shuffling and felt movement behind him and the hand extended out so it was an arm was around his waist now.

Aaron instantly placed his arm over the freckled, paler arm and closed his eyes.

Then he felt the kisses over his t-shirt, up along his back and finally onto the skin of his neck. The hot breath went straight to Aaron's cock and he left out a quiet, pleased sound.

The lips began to press small pecks around the back of his neck and got longer and wetter as they travelled to the right side of Aaron's neck. Aaron tightened his arm around the smaller arm and leaned to the left ever so slightly, giving the moist lips space to explore.

Aaron's breath hitched as the mouth found his weakest spot. A kiss to the spot was followed by more kisses and a stripe of a wet tongue. Aaron's cheeks flushed and his mouth opened to make an 'o' shaped with his lips, letting out shallow breaths.

The mouth began to suck onto the skin, leaving a light red mark. It was followed by another peck and the arm tightened a little more around his waist.

Aaron then felt the arm tug him back into the bed and he felt the heavier, warmer blankets come up over his waist again.

Aaron sunk straight into the cool pillow, eyes still shut. The figure hovered over him and pressed more gentle kisses up the opposite side of the neck that was unmarked.

Aaron left out a small whimper, his body internally curling into a ball. His stomach was doing summersaults with pleasure. He felt like he could burst with extreme comfort and actual happiness.

A gentle kiss was pressed to either side of his cheek and Aaron felt the hot breath once again but this time on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw two familiar eyes stare right down into his. The eyes were a blue-green colour today.

They didn’t have a set colour; well Aaron could never put a colour on them. Some days, they were hazel with a bit of green and other days they were green with a bit of blue. Aaron could spend hours staring at those eyes.

Aaron swallowed, embarrassed under the deep stare and licked his lips, ever so slightly. Aaron saw the eyes glance down to his lips and back up to his eyes again.

A few birds starting their daily morning chorus' and heavy steps up and down the stairs could be heard around them. But Aaron didn't hear anything. He heard silence and the low breathing of the man right above his eyes.

Aaron blinked slowly and bit his lip, the thoughts of his already sounding exhausting day running through his mind. A small knee bump to his leg made him blink out of his distraction.

The eyes were concerned now and it made Aaron's stomach drop. He reached his hand to cover the man’s warm hand that was pressed against his hip and ran his palm up the now cold arm, eyes still locked with him.

The man blinked and leaned in closer, mouth opening slightly.

Aaron's heart skipped a beat and before he told himself to, he leaned up to meet the soft lips with his own. His eyes fell shut and opened his mouth to press back against the lips. The mouth moved back a little to gather some air before kissing Aaron again and the soft sound of sweet kissing filled the room.

Aaron shakily reached out to touch the soft, freckled chest and ran his hand up and down the soft skin of his stomach. They finally broke apart, cheeks flushed and breathing deep.

Aaron opened his eyes to find Robert Sugden's beautiful, indescribable eyes staring back at him.

"Stay with me..." The three, whispered words hit Aaron's lips and his heart began to pound from the love he had for this man.

It's like Robert knew how Aaron felt about the day ahead and Aaron had said nothing, he rarely spoke about his inner feelings.

Aaron left out a deep breath he didn't realise he was holding and whispered out a shaky but relieved sounding 'okay' and Robert instantly pecked his forehead.

He lay down on his side beside Aaron and brought the blankets up to their shoulders. He pulled Aaron into his chest and wrapped an arm over his waist once again.

Aaron instantly relaxed in the comfortable position and wrapped his legs in between and around Robert's long ones. He felt a soft kiss to his crown, making him smile.

"Go back to sleep." The soft whisper of his lover made him shiver and curl in more to him.

"Thank you..." Aaron replied, pressing a soft kiss over Robert's faded scar on his upper chest and for first time in the past 4 months, Aaron didn't cry at all and had a smile on his face until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos/comments!


End file.
